Redective!
by 4ever with Kames
Summary: Kendall is a detective. He gets a case on two men who are apparently similar but then gets a note that might just change his life. Contains rape, murder and slash! Redective is a combination of Detective and Romance. Read if you want to and please leave a review 3


_**Chapter one:**_

_**The start of something…**_

* * *

_Running was my life, hiding was my life, killing was my life, crime was my life, but now I have stoppe__d running, hiding, killing and doing crimes…_

* * *

"Logan Hortense Mitchell, charged for murder, rape and other crazy stuff" Jo said as she walked along side her partner. The blonde looked at the other blond with curiosity. She knew her partner could solve anything if he wanted to, but she was sure that this case would be hard to crack. Logan had been on the list of most wanted for too many years and now they caught him, but their boss wanted to find out why he did all the things he did. So he picked the best, Kendall Knight, and Kendall picked Josephine Taylor.

"It doesn't matter, I will find out why that brat did all those things. And he will be locked behind bars." Kendall whispered loudly with anger. The blond hated people like Logan. Even though he looked like a sweet man, if you get on his bad side you wouldn't like it at all. His usual bright emerald eyes were dark and full of hatred. He had a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie; the usual suit for a male detective in NYC. He had is black polished dress shoes on and his hair spiked upwards. Everyone. _Everyone _taught that he was very attractive including the men.

"Oh Mr. Knight I have the files you asked me to get for you." (1) His co-worker said while he joined his side. Kendall glanced at the Latino and smiled. The Latino blushed and his dark chocolate eyes twinkled when he smiled. The blond gave a little chuckle which only made the Latino blush more. He gave the files to Kendall and walked away, not wanting to embarrass himself further than he already had. Jo watched the blunt Latino walk away, she gave a little sneer. _**I taught I had competition. Well I guess I'm wrong. **_She taught as the two continued down the hall.

They passed the lab and turned left. "What number cell is he in?" Kendall asked before they entered the gate that leads you to different cells. "Cell 12" Jo replied and battered her eyelashes. She was getting competitive mainly because of Carlos, the Latino and Logan. She has seen pictures of the man and he was to die for but nothing gets in the way between her and Kendall _.Nothing. _As they entered the cell Jo planned to make sure Kendall didn't pay much attention to the man, but enough attention to get some information. She said a little prayer before she stepped in.

"Ah my first guest, how may I help you?" Logan said with his back towards the pair. He was sitting down doing something, and that wasn't a good thing. Jo was about to point that out until she realised Logan did not hid it away, so it mustn't be dangerous. Kendall sighed and walked up to Logan; he bent down and took what the man was holding. It was a blade. The blond shook his head in disbelief and walked back to Jo's side

"Alright let's get this done." Kendall said with a bit of frustration in his voice. Jo got worried. Kendall only sounded like that if he didn't want to be there. _Maybe he should go. _She taught, but was distracted when Kendall started pacing. She watched him fiddle with the file that was only given to him a few minutes ago and before he opened it he ordered Jo over to where he was standing. Jo rushed over to the other blond and waited for his others. "Get us three cup of green tea and two chairs." He said and shooed her away.

When she had left; Kendall opened the file and scanned through it quickly, gasping a little when he read the last few lines in the rape section. "Logan Hortense Mitchell." Kendall started with a loud voice. "That's me." Logan said still with his back facing the blond. Kendall stared at the man in front of him before sighing. He decided to wait for his tea and Jo before he continued on. Fortunately the other blonde entered with two cup of green tea and one of the guards had two chairs. She then rushed out and back with the third one. Kendall smiled and whispered a gentle 'Thank you' before he blew on his tea and took a sip. The blond then turned around to sit on the chair. Jo gave Logan his tea and walked over to sit beside her partner.

"Why green tea? Don't you cops know anything?" He insulted the cops with a smirk that the pair couldn't see, but Kendall just gave another sigh. Logan drank the tea anyways. He hummed a little tune to himself while he waited for the pair to start. After all Mom always said; cops may be boring but you still have to respect them. _**Oh you don't know how much I miss you Mom. **_Logan taught to himself with a smile.

"Alright then, I'm Mr. Knight and this is my partner Ms. Taylor. You will call us by those names. No other, do you understand?" Kendall started and waited for the other man's answer. Whether it was a 'yes' or 'no' Kendall didn't give two shits. To Kendall's surprise, Logan mumbled a little 'understood' and continued to drink his tea. Kendall chuckled and said, "And you say we cops don't know anything." Jo was confused. She wasn't one of the brightest blonds in town nor will she ever be.

"Ok maybe you do know a little bit." Logan said with a little chuckle. He could get used to this. Kendall smiled before he realized what he was doing he cleared his voice before he opened the file.

"Ok let's start at the beginning. State your name, age and address." The blond said with a frown. His emerald eyes back to the dark and hatred colour it was before they came into the cell and started laughing. He was serious now and he was ready to lock the man up. Kendall waited patiently for the other male to reply before it got gruesome.

"My name is Logan Mitchell, I am 25 and I don't have a home." Logan answered before he got up and stretched. He walked over to the pair and placed his cup beside Jo before walking back to his bed, this time facing the pair. "You know both of you are very attractive?" He stated with a smirk if he's going to be in that shit hole he might as well have fun with it. Kendall frowned. "Another rule is that you must not compliment me or my partner." He said with a dark glare, men who compliment others out of nowhere want something and Kendall wasn't going to fall into his trap. On the other hand Jo was red in the face. She straightened up after what Kendall said. After all she didn't want to disgust is partner.

"Right. Now what do you want to know?" Logan asked with a smirk. Kendall started to become annoyed at the tall brunette he was quite buff and he had a little stud growing and he had on a pair of glasses. The brunette was exactly Kendall's type. _**Too bad he's a criminal.**_ Kendall taught before shaking his head. There was no time for googly eyes. Kendall stared sown the brunette a little more. Body language does speak a lot, so those clothing. Logan didn't have on the orange jumpsuit yet because he wasn't actually _in_ jail. He was in a cell, **for now. **

"Just talk about yourself." Jo said with a smile, she was always the softie of the two. Kendall and Jo were almost always partners for cases when assigned. Sometimes Kendall picked his best friend Jett that never turns out right and in the need one of them has to leave the case so someone can be a better partner, like Jo.

"Well ok Ms. Taylor. I come from Texas born and raised there. At the age of 14 I came out to my parents that I was gay, and one thing led to another." Logan trailed not wanting to make this easy for the cops. "But enough about me, what about you ?" He asked with a smile. Jo blushed, but smiled nonetheless.

"My name is Josephine Taylor, I'm 24 years old and I was born in Alabama, but was raised here in NYC." She started. The brunette watched with interest as the blond continued. Kendall on the other hand was getting annoyed at Jo's blabbering and the Fact that they got nothing out of the boy. Only that he was gay and was born and raised in Texas, even though the files provided that kind of information already.

"Alright we have been here for an hour and I'm not going to waste more of my time listening to _you _blabber and _you_ not talking." Kendall hissed and pointed at Jo and Logan. He stood up and closed the files. "See you both tomorrow" He said before he stormed off. Logan watched his retreating body. _**Feisty just how I like it. **_ He chuckled to himself and gestured Jo to continue. Jo who was too deep to back out continued.

* * *

Kendall entered his warm cosy home feeling frustrated. He had expected Jo to follow him but she didn't. In fact he didn't see the blond until after his shift. She looked a bit to perky for his liking, but that wasn't all. Carlos had told him that another criminal had been caught and the boss thinks he has something to do with Logan. So Kendall now has to handle two cases at once. To make it worse Logan sounds like a guy who wants to have some 'fun' and from what he's been old James is a hell of a pervert so tomorrow should be fun.

Kendall sighed and headed to his room. He entered the big room and flopped on to the bed. He turned his head to the bedside and smiled. _** I wonder how your day is going mom. **_He taught to himself. He then stood up and started to remove his clothes. He went in search for some sweatpants and a t-shirt before he was completely undress except for his underwear. He then pulled on his sweat pants and t-shirt.

Kendall walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen. He opened his fridge to get a snack and when his head popped out. There behind him on his window was a letter sucked on to it. Kendall frowned. "That wasn't there before." He said to himself as he strolled slowly towards the window. He looked out the window in sight for anyone. But he saw no one. Kendall gulped; he reached out for the letter stuck onto the back of the window and opened it.

_Meet me in the Café down town at 4 pm or else…_

Kendall shook with fear. What does the person want? How did the person know where he lived? All different kind of questions was running through Kendall's petite head but none of them being answered.

_Not yet._

* * *

_**(1) Don't they always say this in criminal shows like CSI or Criminal Minds?**_

_**Ok so what do ye think? Do ye like it? Do you want more? **_

_**I don't know where this came from but I think it would be a great story that is if ye like, it if not no pint in continuing. Please review, favourite or follow. It would make me smile.**_

_** Anyways have you heard about the BTRff awards it looks amazing, you guys should vote. Some of the greatest authors are in there. But one of them isn't which kind of suddenness me but you should still read her stories her name is SassyKames! If you read her stories, I love you! So for my last words, go vote for your authors and stories. I can't wait to see who wins. Good luck to whoever got nominated! **_

_**VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE!**_

_**My name is Wakila but my friends call me Wakki and Wallis so call me either!**_

_Love_

_**Wakki Wallis!**_


End file.
